


She and Her Vodka

by Touhi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touhi/pseuds/Touhi
Summary: A one-shot of a girl and her vodka on Valentines Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion/gifts).



She locks the door behind her softly, with a pair of heels in one hand and pink parka in the other. Shion makes her way across the dark hallway, tiptoe-ing across the unforgiving creaky wooden floorboard skillfully avoiding the minefield of potted plants and dirty laundry. The wooden floorboard underneath her nylon stockings only served as a crutch. The same black nylon stocking that she had decided to wear earlier in the evening to match her red laced dressed seems like more of a mistake now than it was when she first put them on. Sneaking quietly was hard for her, sneaking quietly with a few drinks in her system, next to impossible. She fell.

_Thud._

The lights flicker on.

“Another late night out?”

Busted.

“I’m home. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Shion said. Letting her heels drop to the heartless floor.

“It’s fine. I was up anyway.” He pauses. “I just wish you would tell me when you’re coming home late.”

“I said I would be out with my sister. We were having a girl’s night. It’s Valentines Day, after all.”

“Drinking again . . .”

“We were at a club! I only had a few sips of whiskey! It didn’t mean anything!” She stammers.

She was right. It didn’t mean anything to her. But to him it meant everything. It meant he wasn’t worthy. He felt cheap. Like a last-minute throw-away knock-off you bring to a gathering when you remember dinner etiquettes is still vogue.

But he loved her. From the moment, she laid eyes on him at the liquor store.

“I want you.”

“Now?” She replied with nervous anticipation.

“I want you now.” He affirms aggressively.

He disrobes. The wet towel used to keep him cold reveals the expensive translucent glass container filled with what could possibly be the nectar of the Gods. The now exposed wet packaging label grips Vodka-kun’s body. Shion takes notice and gently removes the label freeing Vodka-kun from its binding. The only obstacle left now is the seal.

“Let me grab a pair of sciss-“

“Use your mouth.” He interrupts slyly.

Shion obliges. She grabs hold of Vodka-kun’s body with her left hand and gave a quick good-bye kiss to the seal before bearing down on him with her teeth.

He squirms. But her firm grip reassures him.

The seal finally comes off after several gnaws and his cap twists off instantly. Shion wastes no time and takes a quick swig from Vodka-kun. His cold juices quickly invade her body, spreading a warm sensation that can only be described as pure ecstasy. Her body stiffens to prolong the bliss, allowing every inch of her body be consumed by his liquid. She licks her lips in delight.

“Thanks for the meal.” Shion smirks.

They both share a laugh.

Shion downs another gulp and a stream of Vodka-kun’s chilled nectar escapes the corner of her mouth trickling down her chest. Surprised by the sudden cold, Shion jumps up knocking Vodka-kun over onto his side in the process. A small puddled would form before Shion could recover him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let this go to waste.” Shion said parting her hair with her left hand.

“You don’t have to-“

She placed a finger on his opening.

“Let me do this for you, okay?”

With her eyes closed, Shion kneels over the table and begins to lap the spill with her tongue. Her free hand tending to Vodka-kun’s body. Using his own dew as lubrication, Shion strokes his tall figure. Slowly, at first. Can’t let him finish too quickly.

“F-faster . . .” Vodka-kun said under bated breath.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Shion replies. Pretending not to hear the poor soul.

“Please . . . Shion . . . faster.” He begs. His body glistens in the moonlight. How can anybody say no to that.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Her hands pick up speed matching the pace of her heartbeat. Losing himself in Shion’s incredible technique, Vodka-kun lets out a whimper of defeat indulging himself in her warm tender palms.

“Was that good?” She asked, finishing up the last drop from the puddle.

“I-it was alright. Nothing special . . .”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so coy.” Shion makes her way towards the sink.

Suddenly, Vodka-kun throws himself at Shion doubling her over and squirting the rest of his liquids all over body.

“What was that for?”

“It’s not fair that I get to have all the fun.”

Vodka-kun helps Shion onto her knees and plops himself squarely between her thighs. A wet spot quickly forms over Shion’s panties.

“Are you already wet?”

“Yeah, I’m actually dripping.” To her credit, she actually is dripping. “You know I borrowed this dress fro-”  
Vodka-kun silences her with his vibrations. A high pitch yelp escapes from her throat and her eyes shut in pleasure. Fearing the neighbors would hear, Shion quickly muffles her moans with her hands. Vodka-kun stops.

“W-what . . .?”

“I want to hear you moan.”

“But what about the neighbors?”

“Do you want me to invite them over?”

“Of course not!”

“Then let me hear all your naughty sounds.”

“Fine.” She says. Understandably uneasy.

Vodka-kun resumes his vibrations. This time, Shion’s moans reverberates throughout the room. Her now free hands move to adjust Vodka-kun properly onto her clitoris. Her eyes widen and her toes begin curling. This was unlike anything she’s ever felt before. Her hips begin to move on their own, riding him like a bull. Vodka-kun’s vibrations pulsates furiously numbing Shion’s entire body. Her moans now louder and with more vigor. She bends forward in fetal position in a feeble attempt to subdue her erotic sounds. He can feel her warm breath against his cold figure.

“I love you.” He murmurs.

Shion didn’t seem to have heard him, however, she wraps his lips over him and begin twirling her tongue around his opening. And for a moment, they were truly connected. All her stress and problems melted away leaving only the pleasures of each other’s company.

“I’m about to . . .”

“Me too.”

They climaxed. Shion throws her head back, her body quickly following, her legs trembling uncontrollably unable to keep her steady. Vodka-kun slides off of Shion and rolled beside her. Shion turns to face Vodka-kun with a satisfied look on her face.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction and an erotic one at that, oh boy. I have no experience in writing fanfiction nor erotica, so this was an experience and a half. I wrote this for a friend. hopefully, she'll like it. Happy Valentines Day, all.


End file.
